Shannaro-True Strength
by ZoeyPurcle
Summary: Sasuke is back for the war and afterwards to stay but why should Sakura welcome him back after all he has done? A story in which Sasuke learns that Sakura,well..., she's far from weak. SasuSaku- Happy ending in it hopefully.


Shannaro-True strength.

"Sakura! Sakura-chan!"

Sakura took a quick glance over her shoulder, Naruto was covered in dirt and blood, and his ninja attire shredded on one arm but otherwise he was fine, just what you'd expect from Naruto, go head long into battle and appear unscathed and grinning. Sakura smiled at this thought but it quickly changed to a grimace when she noticed the person limping beside Naruto.

That unmistakeable spiked raven hair, those deep onyx eyes , it could be no one else but Sasuke bloody Uchiha. No matter how much weight fell from her shoulders at the sight of them finally reunited, she just couldn't stop the anger and hate that crept into her eyes.

She could just imagine what was going through his head. How weak she was (not that she was weak anymore, far damned from it), how she was going to drop everything to hug and cry over him, saying how glad she was to finally reunite with _her _Sasuke-_kun_ and spend every hour and minute of her day clinging to him, and how _very_ annoying she was.

Well she'd be damned if she was going to run after him again.

She turned away from the person she had just healed and wiped her bloodied hands on her apron.

"Hey Naruto, nothing broken I assume, neh?" she asked smiling lightly, completely ignoring Sasuke, even though he was towering over her.

"No way, Sakura, you know it'd take a lot more than that to bring me down. Believe it! But hey anyways Sasuke's back! And he's kinda mangled in one arm, and I think he sprained an ankle, so can you fix him? Please?"

It was hard to ignore those puppy eyes of Naruto's, he must have thought she'd have some reluctance towards Sasuke, and was trying his best. She'd give him credit for wanting to keep them together.

She slowly looked away from Naruto, and considered just for a second, to not look at Sasuke's eyes, but then she remembered that she was not weak and stared directly at his eyes, her face expressionless.

They took a moment to look at each other. Sakura turned away first.

"Welcome back Uchiha-san, would you please take a seat here." Sakura was finding it very hard to keep her smirk internal when she seen Sasuke's eyebrow raise when she didn't say _Sasuke-kun_.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, do you know where Hinata-chan is? I wanna know if she's alright."

Sakura smiled, happy to know that at least Naruto was finally realising his feelings for Hinata.

"Chill Naruto, she's in Medical Tent 4, and she's completely fine. But go ahead anyways."

"Arigato, Sakura-chan!"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sasuke lean back into his chair. He probably expected her to hug the living daylights out of him, now that Naruto wasn't here. She ground her teeth in annoyance but walked over to him. She took out a clipboard from under the desk and proceeded to ask him questions.

"Name please."

His eyes narrowed.

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Ninja level

"Sakura, yo -"

"Haruno-san, if you wouldn't mind"

"Haruno." He ground out, purposely leaving out the suffix. "You know exactly what level I am , don't think I didn't notice you parading around with your chuunin blade. Stop playing stupid games, you're being annoying."

Her eyes narrowed, she stood up, leaning forward with her hands on the table.

"No, Uchiha, I have to ask them questions because you haven't been here in 3 years, I have absolutely no idea what level you are-"

Sasuke leaned forward too, glaring at her.

"You know that I obviously couldn't enter any chuunin exams, how would I?"

Sakura smiled grimly "Well it wouldn't be the first time you've done something illegal."

There was a long pause before Sakura spoke again.

" And you will refer to me as Haruno-san because I deserve that respect, as your doctor in this case and also because I'm at a higher ninja level than you, as you mentioned, but I graduated to Jounin already."

She stood up straight.

"Megumi! I need you over here in a minute to heal this patient."

"Hai, Haruno-san."

Sasuke spoke up "You're not going to heal me?"

Sakura leaned towards his face.

" I would rather break every bone in your body and leave out to your rabid fangirls than heal you."

"It wasn't so long ago that you wanted to be called _Mrs Sakura Uchiha_."

"Yes, well people grow up from their childish dreams of love and power, don't they? But it seems as though you've taken the longest."

"Naruto had a dream too."

"He still does, but that's only because his was worth something."

" I thought you welcomed me back?"

" I said that for Naruto's sake, the only reason that I would ever be happy for your return is that we at least have one less threat to worry about."

And with that she walked away from him, leaving him stunned.

'SHANNARO!' she chided to herself

Hey there hoped Hey there hope you guys like this first chapter. I think that Sakura shouldn't just welcome him back like all happy, cause I mean dude he tried to kill three times. That's way too many. And he always disregards her strength, thinking he's better. But anyhoo roll on chapter 2, and DON'T WORRY IT IS SASUSAKU.


End file.
